The Scavenger Hunt
by ArrayofColours
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are invited to Ethan's scavenger hunt party and they work together to win...but what happens when Lizzie realizes she wants a different prize?


The Scavenger Hunt

     Lizzie walked through the halls on a regular Wednesday morning carrying her books in her left hand and her purse in her right hand. She had just finished her first class, Math, and needed some normal human conversation that didn't mention anything remotely close to the topic of complementary angles, supplementary angles or anything to do with angles in general. She approached her locker and put in her combination. Her locker door swung open and of course had to hit her in the head. She tumbled to the floor from the sudden impact and grasped her head in pain when she saw a pair of feet approaching and a hand in front of her.

"Lizzay what happened?" Asked Ethan Craft from above her. She looked up at him for a few moments. She then realized his hand was outstretched offering to help her up and she took it.

"Hey Ethan. Nothing happened, just one of my usual falls." She gave a slight smile as she dusted off her jeans. 

"So Lizzay listen, you're like totally invited to my party this Friday night. Here's the invite." Ethan handed her an invitation but before she could open it he started to walk off. "Listen Lizzay I gotta jet but hope you can come. Latah!" He said before dashing down the hall. Lizzie opened her invitation and read:

**_Your invited to Ethan's scavenjer hunt partay!_**

****

**_Friday night, 7pm_**

****

**_Ethan's house_**

****

**_Hope you come and partay wit us!_**

     Lizzie laughed at the spelling and grammar errors. Ethan definitely wrote the invitation. A scavenger hunt party sounded fun, though she'd never been to one. A bright smile appeared on Lizzie's face. This was great! After her next class, the only one she didn't have with Gordo, she dashed to the cafeteria to find him and tell him the news and most importantly find out if he was invited also. The minute she stepped into the cafeteria she spotted Gordo at their usual table.

"Gordo!" He immediately looked up when he heard his name and smiled as Lizzie reached the table and sat down across from him. "Gordo did you get one?" She asked. He looked at her after taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"Get what?" He asked after he finished swallowing. 

"This!" She said waving the invitation in front of his face. He chuckled.

"Oh you mean the invitation to Ethan's 'partay'?" He asked using finger quotes when he said partay. She giggled.

"Yea, did you get one?" She asked hopefully. She didn't want to go to this thing without Gordo.

"Yea I got one. Kind of surprised I did, Ethan and I aren't exactly friends. But, whatever." He answered. Lizzie smiled.

"Great! We can go to this thing together! It sounds cool!" Gordo nodded.

"Yea it sounds pretty good. I'm just not sure if I want to go."

"Gordo no! You have to come with me! Please Gordo! PLEASE! I can't go without you!" She pleaded.

"Why not? Why is it so important for me to be there with you?" He asked. She thought for a second. She had to answer this in a convincing way without giving away anything. Giving away what you ask? That's another story.

"Because Gordo, you're my best friend. Best friends do everything together and I want you there with me. Can't a girl want to go to a party with her best friend?" Asked Lizzie. Gordo gave her one of those 'don't give me that crap' looks.

"Lizzie."

"Okay fine! I want you to help me win! Satisfied?" She asked loudly. He laughed.

"And the truth comes out." He said shaking his head.

"But I still meant all the other stuff I said. I want you there Gordo, it wouldn't be the same without you. So will you come with me?" She looked at him and gave him her sad eyes. She knew he never could say no to her sad eyes.

"Lizzie that's not fair. Those eyes are a weapon." She giggled and continued with her sad eyes.

"Please Gordo."

"Alright fine! I'll come with you but only because I want to see what kind of scavenger hunt a guy who spells scavenger with a j would make." He said. She smiled.

"That's not the only reason. Your turn to admit the truth now Gordo."

"Okay, and also because I want you to be happy alright? You know I always want you happy." Lizzie smiled widely at Gordo and walked around to his side of the table.

"Thanks Gordo!" She said giving him a hug in which, she noticed, he nervously accepted.

**********************

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Lizzie called through her house as she dashed to the door. When she opened it she found a very good-looking Gordo standing on her doorstep. "Hey Gordo!" She said happily. He smiled and walked inside.

"Hey Liz, ready for the 'partay'?" He asked doing quotes with his fingers. Lizzie smiled.

"Yup! Let me grab my purse and let my parents know we're going. Come with me." He nodded as Lizzie walked into the kitchen grabbing her purse off the counter.

"Oh hello Gordo." Said Mrs. McGuire from the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. McGuire." Replied Gordo. Lizzie walked up and stood beside him.

"Mom we're going to Ethan's party." She said.

"Okay call me if you need a ride home after." Lizzie nodded.

"Okay. Come on Gordo. Bye mom." Said Lizzie as she walked towards the door.

"Bye Mrs. McGuire." 

"Bye kids." Said Mrs. McGuire as Lizzie and Gordo walked out the door and into the street.

"So Gordo, ready to win this scavenger hunt?" Lizzie asked Gordo as they walked down the street in the direction of Ethan's house.

"Don't you mean am I ready to help YOU win?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yea that too." She answered. They smiled. 

"Yea, yea I guess. Let's get this over with." Said Gordo as he offered his arm to Lizzie. She looped her arm through his and they continued to walk down the street to Ethan's house. Once they reached his house they walked to the front door and saw a sign posted on it. It said:

**YO! If you're like standing here and reading this then that means you're at Ethan's house man! If you're here for the partay ring that doorbell to your uh…left I think. If you ain't here to party down get lost and find a house without a partay cause this house is meant for boogying! See ya inside all you partay peoplez!**

Lizzie and Gordo both looked at each other and burst out laughing. They then looked for the doorbell on the left but discovered it was on the right. They smiled as Gordo reached out and rang the doorbell. A few moments later Ethan appeared at the door.

"Yo Lizzay, Gor-don! Come on in dude and dudette!" Lizzie and Gordo stepped through the door. "Go on in to the living room you guys everyone's here. We're gonna start this partay in a minute." They both nodded and walked to the living room. When they got there they saw: Kate, Claire, Veruca, Tudgeman, Ryan and Andie. Ethan invited a 7th grader? Lizzie and Gordo both waved at everyone and took a seat on the couch side by side.

"Okay people! Time to get this started! All right here are the rules. Everyone is going to get into pairs and you'll all get this list of items you gotta find. You can go anywhere to find these things, even to other houses, stores etc… You have to find everything on the list first to be able to win. The winners get a special prize! You have 2 hours and then everyone meets back here done or not. Here's the list of stuff…" Said Ethan as he went around and handed everyone a list. "You have 10 minutes to get a partner, read your list and make a plan then the timing starts. Okay, go everyone." Said Ethan. Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other.

"Okay Gordo let's check out this list." Said Lizzie. Gordo nodded as he held up the list for them to read. 

Stuff You Gotta Find 

****

**1 Balloon (red or green)**

**1 Hair Elastic**

**2 Paper Clips**

**1 article of clothing**

**1 Banana**

**3 empty soda cans**

**1 Shoelace**

**1 Pack of Strawberry Bubblegum**

**1 thing that gets you somewhere**

**4 pennies**

**1 Picture frame (with or without picture)**

**1 Wallet**

**1 pencil sharpener**

**1 CD with 13 songs on it**

**1 picture of someone with a name that starts with W**

"This doesn't seem to hard. We could get most of this stuff at my house." Said Lizzie. Gordo nodded.

"Yea and some of it we can buy at the convenience store on the corner." Said Gordo pointing to some items on the list.

"Okay so should we start at my house then?" 

"Yea. Sounds good." Replied Gordo.

"Okay guys, here's a plastic bag to carry all your stuff in. Time starts…NOW!" Yelled Ethan. Everyone made a mad dash for the door. Lizzie and Gordo headed in the direction of her house.

"Gordo wait!" Gordo stopped walking.

"What?" He asked.

"I have some of this stuff in my purse!"

"Like what?" He asked walking back to where she was standing.

"I have the hair elastic," said Lizzie placing it in Gordo's hand. He put it in their bag. "I have the pennies," she said tossing them in the bag. "I have the wallet," She took that out and gave it to Gordo who put it in their bag. "And I think that's it…No, wait! I have something that gets you somewhere." Gordo looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"A bus pass!" She smiled brightly as she showed it to him and tossed it in the bag. He smiled.

"Awesome Liz. Now let's get to your house to find the rest." She nodded as they walked to her house and went inside. 

"My room." She said. Gordo nodded and followed her upstairs. "What do we need again?" She asked. He looked at the list.

"A red or green balloon. You have that?"

"No not that. But we can get that at the store. What else?"

"Paper clips."

"I have those!" She squealed as she ran over to her desk and opened the drawer. She took out 2 paper clips and tossed them in the bag. "Paper clips check!" She said happily.

"Okay…1 article of clothing." 

"Got that." She said picking up a shirt and tossing it in the bag.

"A banana?" He asked. She nodded.

"Got some downstairs. We'll grab one on the way out. Next."

"3 empty soda cans."

"Let me think…oh no! We finished all our soda last night!"

"That's okay we can buy some at the store and drink them or dump them. No big deal." Lizzie nodded. "How about a shoelace?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"Yea hang on a second." She walked to her closet and took out a shoe. She placed the shoe on her bed and took out the lace dropping it in the bag. 

"Liz this is awesome! You have like everything. Okay what about a pack of strawberry gum?" He asked. She went to her desk and looked at the gum she had.

"I only have mint and cherry. No strawberry." She answered.

"No problem. We'll get it at the store."

"Okay, what else?" He looked down at the list again.

"Picture frame." He said. She nodded and picked up a frame from her desk. It had a picture of her and Gordo in it and she saw Gordo smile as she put it in the bag. "Pencil sharpener?" He asked. She walked to her schoolbag and took one out tossing it in the bag. "A CD with 13 songs?" 

"Oh hang on let me look at my CD's." She said as she walked over to her CD rack. She flipped through them. "12 songs, 14 songs, 15 songs, 16 songs…13 songs! Got it!" She said happily tossing a CD in the bag. "Anything else?" She asked. He looked at the list.

"Yea. A picture of someone with a name that starts with a W." 

"Hmm…W? w…who starts with w? MY brother!" She exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Um Lizzie? Your brother's name is Matt…no w there." Said Gordo. She gave him a look. 

"I know that! I meant my brother has a poster of that Weird Al guy. That starts with a w."

"Oh okay! Go get it then." Said Gordo. She nodded and went into her brother's room. She emerged with the poster a few seconds later and put it in the bag.

"Okay now we're off to the store." She said. Gordo nodded and they headed down the stairs. Lizzie was about to walk out the door when Gordo called her name.

"Lizzie wait!" He said. She turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"The banana! You almost forgot the banana! Go get the banana!" He said. She smiled and dashed into the kitchen coming out with a banana a second later.

"Now can we go?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yea." He replied. They went outside and headed in the direction of the store. It was about a 15 minute walk. 

"Okay, so we need to get the balloon, the gum and the soda cans right? Then we're done?" She asked.

"Yep then we're done." Replied Gordo. She smiled widely.

"Oh my gosh Gordo! We're gonna win! Yay!" She said happily. Gordo smiled. God, how she loved his smile. 15 minutes later they arrived at the store. "Okay you get the soda and I'll get the gum and the balloon okay?" Asked Lizzie.

"Okay let's go." Replied Gordo as they stepped inside. Gordo headed to the drinks and Lizzie went to the counter. She grabbed a pack of strawberry gum and then headed off to find the balloons. She looked but couldn't find them so she decided to ask the cashier. He pointed her in the direction and she went over and took a red balloon because she hated green. Gordo met her at the counter and they put their stuff on the counter. The cashier rang it up.

"$7.58 please." He said. They nodded and Lizzie reached into her purse for her wallet but didn't find it.

"Gordo my wallet's gone!" She panicked. Gordo laughed. "Gordo why are you laughing? I lost my wallet!" He smiled.

"Liz, your wallet's in the bag remember?" She blushed.

"Oh right. I forgot." He smiled at her and took out his own wallet. 

"I'll pay for the stuff." He said placing his money on the counter. She smiled at him. He got his change and they walked outside. "Do you want to drink the soda or dump it?" He asked her taking out the 3 cans of Coke they purchased.

"Lets dump it. I can't drink that much soda anyways." He nodded and opened each can at a time and dumped them down the sewer. "Okay," he said once he was done, "we're finished. Let's head back to Ethan's." Lizzie smiled. 

"How much time do we have left?" She asked. He looked at his watch.

"20 minutes." He answered.

"Oh okay. We should get going then." He nodded and they started in the direction of Ethan's house. They arrived 10 minutes later to discover they were the first ones back. They had won!

"You guys are done already? Righteous! Alright wait here and when the others get back we'll make sure you got everything and we'll tell them you won!" Said Ethan as Lizzie and Gordo waited. Lizzie looked at Gordo and smiled. It was all because of him that they'd won. A little while later everyone arrived and sat down.

"We have some winners everyone! Lizzay and Gor-don were back first. Let's check their bag and see if they got everything." Lizzie handed Ethan their bag and he looked through it.

"Everything's here! We have a winner! Or 2 winners…" He said. Lizzie squealed.

"Yay! Gordo we won!" He smiled at her. 

"And now for your prize. Gor-don you get free movie passes and Lizzay you get… a date with me!" Said Ethan. Gordo's head shot up.

Lizzie blinked. "I get a what?"

"A date with me Lizzay!" The room went silent waiting for her response. She looked around finally her eyes came to Gordo. He was looking down at the floor fiddling with his hands. She had wanted to date Ethan for so long…but did she still want it? One look at Gordo and she knew her answer.

"Uh Ethan…I was wondering if I'd be able to trade the date with you for a date with someone else." She said softly. Everyone's head shot in her direction, including Gordo's.

"You don't like me Lizzay?" He asked. She shook her head slightly.

"No I don't." She answered softly.

"Who do you like then?" He asked her. Everyone looked at Lizzie waiting for her response.

"I uh…"

"Who is it Lizzie?" Asked Ethan again.

"Its Gordo! I like Gordo!" She spit out. She then clamped her hand over her mouth as if to realize what she had just done. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"You what?" Asked Gordo softly. Lizzie walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I like you Gordo. A lot." She whispered. For the longest moment Gordo did nothing, he stood frozen in place. But then he broke out in a huge grin and smiled happily at her.

"I like you too Liz." He whispered to her softly before placing his arms around her and kissing her softly. When she figured out what he was doing her arms automatically went up around his neck as they kissed. They both forgot all about the world around them, the people watching them. It was the best kiss they'd ever experienced. They pulled away when they realized everyone was clapping. They both blushed furiously and smiled at each other. Gordo lifted his hand up and touched Lizzie's cheek softly.

"Hey Liz?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled.

"Gordo, I thought you'd never ask." He smiled as they kissed again. And on that day they had found the true prize of their scavenger hunt…each other.

****A/N: Hey everyone! How'd you like it? Just a cute fluffy one shot L/G! Please review! I don't plan on continuing this one…It's a one parter only. But I will write more one parters in the future! Anyways hope everybody liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Thanks so much! Until next time: Luv y'all mwa xoxo


End file.
